Cop Car
by cookiekay
Summary: Now Complete. Sam manages to find the perfect song for him and Andy for their wedding song. Cop Car by Keith Urban


Bold are parts of the song Cop Car by Keith Urban. It doesn't belong to me other than my iTunes copy so I only used the bits and pieces that get stuck in my head.

The Italics are Sam's POV on certain parts of the song.

Rookie Blue does not belong to me as for the idea...that does belong to me. Enjoy!

* * *

She was a vision in white. Utterly beautiful. How I managed to convince her that I had the perfect song to our first dance is beyond me.

But she was holding my hand and as the MC announced our dance I gave her a wink and squeezed her hand. Pulling her in close so that I could feel her breath on my neck as we dance, Cop Car by Keith Urban started to play. All she did was laugh and pulled me in closer to her.

The song described our relationship perfectly, and to this day I have never been more thankful for sitting in the backs eat of that car…

**Thought we'd have all night**

_It was when she didn't turn up for that drink I knew I had screwed up. But what sealed the deal of she's gone was after her mandatory days off she was nowhere to be found. Even Tracy had an idea on where she was but wasn't sharing. I had a speech planned on what to say…well two: one for if she apologized for not showing up that night and another one if she didn't. Both those speeches went out the window the moment I learnt she was deep under in UC with Collins. After months of waiting I gave up on the sleepless nights and hoping we could start again._

**But if I could survive the night**

_When she first came back after those 6 months UC my main goal was to get through the night with her knowing that I had moved on. Sure I saw it from where she stood as does anyone under cover; life doesn't go on hold just because you put yours on hold for an unseen able amount of time. It goes on and you have to play catch up when you get back. But I couldn't survive that way._

**Your Daddy's gonna kill me**

_After I had learned that Andy had gone under, Tracy told me that I had to tell her Dad. That is Tracy had to explain what happen, she wouldn't have the answers he'd be looking for. That is how I ended up at Tommy's apartment door. When he answered the door he had a look on his face that depending on how this conversation went he might be using his gun. I explained that after Jerry…I hurt the one person who was there and knew how to help, and when I finally let her in it was too late that she ran to the one person who knew how to run, her Mom. And now she is under cover and I don't have the answers Tommy is looking for. And if I didn't know better I would say that he is more disappointed in me because breaking his daughter's heart is inexcusable or the fact that she ran to her mother. But needless to say he check himself into rehab later that day and to ask Tracy to keep him posted._

**But there was somethin bout the way****  
****The blue lights were shining****  
****Bringing out the freedom in your eyes****  
****I was too busy watching you****  
****Going wild child****  
****To be worried about going to jail****  
****You were thinking that****  
****Running for it****  
****Would make a good story****  
****I was thinking you were crazy as hell****  
****And you were so****  
****Innocent****  
****But you were stealing my heart****  
****I fell in love in the back of a cop car**

_When we finally found them I have never felt so relieved. She was sitting in the back of my car playing the role of a criminal but there was something different about her. The way that she was trying to pull herself together. She was trying not to break down no matter how much I told her that letting it out will help, but she would reply "I need to tell it once, and you are not my debriefing officer. But thank you." And looked out the window to the city passing her by. I learned a year later when I was suck in a hospital bed what really happened on her UC op. needless to say I am glad to this day that I was tied to a bed with needles and tubes or Collins would have been joining Ford on a slab. It was her idea to tell me as she needed to get it off her chest in order to start "fresh". In return I had to tell her about my life while she was under…what really made me become a D, life with Marlo and what made me realize I wanted her instead._

**Side by side  
and locked in tight  
they were taking their time  
but we didn't mind**

**We talked  
And we laughed  
we sat real close  
by the time they let us go**

_After months of taking it slow and talking she shows up one night for dinner. But there was a catch…she couldn't leave the car. "Come on Sam just get in for old time sakes..." that is how I ended up at the Penny with Oliver complaining about our women in our life. Looking back it was the front seat of the cop car that developed our relationship. And how being if different jobs really allowed us to talk about our day without having lived it with each other. As Oliver would say "about time you entered the grown up area of the relationship…you know the parts where you have to work at in order for it to grow and survive. But with you two it is hard to say, but I figure you have the all the hard stuff done and it is easy sailing for the rest of time…"_

**But I was already gone**

_The song was coming to a close. Somehow we had managed to keep moving closer to each other and have stopped moving on the dance floor. One look over her shoulder to her Dad and I knew that if I hurt her in any way, shape or form I was done for…Oliver, and select few of others would help or be a solid alibi. I could feel Andy's smile grow as song finally ended and she looked up at me with huge brown eyes expecting a sweet comment on how I mangaged to pick the perfect song for us, but with Andy…that is never the case as "my eyes are brown" is what she left me with when the song changed. As I followed her off the dance floor and sat at our table I looked in to her eyes to find I was gone in future waiting for real time to meet up with Sundays at the park with kids and Boo._


End file.
